1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vents and, more specifically, to heating and cooling vents able to be opened and closed from a central location thereby controlling the flow of heated and cooling air to a specific area of a structure and reducing the heating and cooling costs of the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of air vent control system devices designed for the control of air flow have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,788; 4,945,822; 4,997,030; 5,004,149; 5,014,610; 5,312,298; 5,441,451; 5,449,143; 5,704,832; 5,984,775 and 6,050,892 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A remote-controlled forced-circulation central air-conditioning system comprising a central heat-exchanger unit and a plurality of terminal air-conditioning units which are connected to the central heat-exchanger unit through terminal valves, respectively, which are arranged in parallel with one another, wherein a water circulation pump and the central heat-exchanger unit are started and shut off upon detection of variation in the pressure and/or the temperature of the liquid such as hot water in the liquid supply circuit leading to the terminal air-conditioning units when the terminal valve or valves are opened up and thereafter closed. The system may include a terminal heat-exchanger unit such as a bath.
An air control apparatus for a forced air central air conditioning system of the type having an air conditioning unit for conditioning air and a duct for conducting the conditioned air from the unit to a living area of a building. The air control apparatus includes a frame having a border and an air passage defined by the border, the border having a first surface for attachment to a first portion of the duct and an opposite second surface for attachment to a second portion of the duct, and an air seal slidably disposed in the frame between the first and second surfaces of the border, the air seal being movable in and out of the air passage to open and close the air passage and thereby regulate the flow of air therethrough. A handle is removably attached to the air seal and extends away from the frame for allowing the air passage to be manually opened and closed from within the living area of the building. A forced air central air conditioning system having an air control apparatus for regulating the flow of air through the system is also provided.
A central air conditioning system includes an air conditioning apparatus having a system controller and a variable air volume controller having a damper which controls the amount of conditioned air fed from the air conditioning apparatus into each room to be air-conditioned. Each room is provided with a room remote controller for controlling the operation of the air volume controller. The room remote controller outputs a start/stop command signal to control the operation of both the air conditioning apparatus and the air volume controller. The temperature of conditioned air fed from the air conditioning apparatus is maintained at a prescribed value determined on the basis of the desired room temperature in each room.
A central air conditioning system includes a compensating control function in which the prescribed target temperature Tfs of the conditioned air supplied from the air conditioning apparatus to a main duct is changed from the original value to a prescribed value of a modified target temperature Tfm to establish the target temperature Tfs when the actual room temperature Ta in each room does not achieve a corresponding desired room temperature Ts even though the damper of the corresponding air volume control unit is positioned at either the fully opened position or the closed position. The temperature of the conditioned air from the air conditioning apparatus is controlled in accordance with the target temperature Tfs, and the target temperature Tfs of the conditioned air is further changed to successive values of the modified target temperature Tfm until the actual room temperature Ta in each room achieves the corresponding desired room temperature Ts.
A modular outlet end units, or louvre units, for air ducts leading from a central air-conditioning plant, the louvre unit includes a plurality of sections which are include means for interconnection of a plurality of louvre units in order to enable the construction of any required size or dimension of outlet.
Floor vents for alternately supplying air to a conditioned space. Such vents, used in combination with a heating or cooling system, facilitate the delivery of air in a desired direction. The plastic vent may be constructed of pigmented material in a desired color. Louvers with integrally formed gears are pivotally mounted between ends of the vent, and are repostioned by a thumbwheel located below the upper surface of the grille portion of the vent, to thereby avoid damage to the gear by foot traffic above the vent. The louvers are provided with integrally formed bushings and rotatable end elements to enhance rotation and reliability.
An air vent includes a louver blade mounted in a housing for rotation about an axis. A motor output shaft is connected to a driving link to rotate the driving link about the axis. A driven link in the form of a crank arm extends from the driving link to the louver blade. A spring in the form of a torsional coil spring interconnects the driving link and the driven link for transmitting rotation therebetween to adjust the louver blade. When an undesired external force is applied to the louver blade, the spring can yield elastically to prevent relative movement between the driving link and driven link in order to protect the motor.
An air vent includes a louver blade rotatable to adjusted positions by a motor. A control mechanism which connects the motor with the louver blade includes a control member connected to the motor, and a rotation transmitting member connecting the control member to the louver blade. The control member and rotation transmitting member are rotatable about a common axis. The rotation transmitting member and control member are capable of limited relative rotation in the event that an unwanted external force is applied to the louver blade, in order to isolate the motor from that external force. Spring-biased return blocks engage an elliptically shaped portion of the rotation transmitting member to return the louver blade to a prescribed angular relationship to the control member when the external force is relieved.
An air conditioning vent cover assembly to be disposed over an outlet vent of an air conditioner duct, and including a frame structured for secure, fitted engagement over the outlet vent. The frame itself includes an exterior face having a plurality of openings formed therein so as to permit air flow therethrough from the vent and provide an attractive exterior appearance. Furthermore, rotatably connected to the frame is at least one propeller assembly having a central hub and at least one blade extending from a perimeter of the central hub. The propeller assembly is structured to freely rotate as a result of air flow from the air conditioning duct flowing thereover, such that the air flow is dispersed and more evenly distributed into the room as it passes from the propeller assembly through the exterior face of the frame. In addition to evenly dispersing the air flow, the propeller assembly is equipped to distribute an air freshener into the air flow such that it will circulate into the room and provide it with a pleasant aroma.
An apparatus for controlling air flow includes a grating having a plurality of air vents, a shutter assembly composed of a shutter fixed plate, having a plurality of first openings, attached to a lower surface of the grating, and a shutter moving plate, having a plurality of second openings corresponding to the first openings, movably disposed between the grating and the fixed plate. An opening-ratio controller moves the moving plate with respect to the fixed plate whereby an opening ratio defined by relative positions of the first openings and the second openings is controlled. The separation between the grating and the shutter fixed plate my be the thickness of the shutter moving plate. The opening-ratio controller may include an opening-ratio controlling screw having a pinion attached to the screw end.
An air outlet vent (1) adapted in a floor (6) and connected to a heating, ventilating and air-conditioning air supply duct (30) includes a cylindrical housing (2) and a cover plate (4) that covers the top end of the housing (2). The plate (4) includes a first group of air outlet openings in the form of concentric circular arcuate slits (11) extending over a first sector of the plate (4), and a second group of air outlet openings in the form of radially extending slits (12) in a second sector of the plate (4). The plate (4) is rotatable adjustable in the housing (2). With this arrangement, the direction of the main air flow axis of the air flow pattern generated by the vent can be infinitely rotationally adjusted around an imaginary inverted cone, to direct the air flow where desired and avoid undesirable drafts, while still providing a highly turbulent twisting or spiraling air flow characteristic.
The present invention relates generally to vents and, more specifically, to heating and cooling vents able to be opened and closed from a central location thereby controlling the flow of heated and cooling air to a specific area of a structure and reducing the heating and cooling costs of the structure.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a vent control system that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vent control system which is able to be electronically operated from a single main control panel to open and close a vent cover.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vent control system wherein the main control panel includes buttons located thereon for controlling respective vents of the system.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a vent control system including a plurality of louvers opened and closed by two solenoids located on each side of the inside portion of the vent, the solenoids being controlled by activation of the buttons on the main control panel.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a vent control system wherein the master control panel is wired to the solenoids mounted on each side of each vent such that activation of a button on the master control panel is able to either open or close a respective vent.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a vent control system including a plurality of louvers which move on an axis and are captive in a cover plate housing, movement of the louvers being controlled by the two solenoids wired to a main control panel for opening and closing the louvers selectively as desired.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a vent control system that is simple and easy to use.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a vent control system that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A system for controlling the opening and closing of vents within a structure is disclosed by the present invention. The system includes a plurality of vents positioned around the structure and a control panel is centrally positioned in a readily accessible position within the structure. The vents each include a cover plate having a recess extending therethrough a plurality of louvers positioned in spaced parallel relationship within the recess and a device for automatically pivoting the plurality of louvers between an open position and closed position. The control panel includes a plurality of control buttons, each control button controlling pivoting a respective one of the plurality of louvers between the open and closed positions. A lever connects the plurality of louvers within each vent together causing the louvers to move together. The pivoting device for each vent includes first and second solenoids and a latch and spring device connected between both the first and second solenoids and the lever. The first and second solenoids are each controlled by a respective one of the control buttons to rotate causing the latch and spring device to exert a force on the lever such that the lever pivots the plurality of louvers into one of the open or closed positions. Each of the vents further includes a manually operated lever for moving the louvers between the open and closed positions.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.